


An Unusual Valentine's Day

by BeanieJedi33



Series: The Story of Cockles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jensen Singing, M/M, Poems, Singing, Songs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic dinner, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Jensen and Misha spend Valentine's Day together. Dinner, poems, songs, and fluff are involved. He spends the weekend prior with Danneel. Jensen and Misha have just entered a poly relationship with their wives, and Jensen is also worried about Valentine's Day given how unusual it will be. He gets a little anxious at times, but he just wants to show the ones he loves, how much they mean to him





	An Unusual Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day was approaching fast and Jensen knew he had to do something special for Misha. After confessing his feels for Misha to Danneel, and then to Misha, himself, the three of them and Vicky all got together, and in Jensen’s trailer, they all talked about how this poly relationship was going to work, what the rules were, and how they would handle problems. 

Jensen was excited to explore this new relationship, along with a new side of his sexuality, that he was grateful to get an opportunity to explore as well and not repress. However, he was also slightly terrified. He never thought this would be a door he would open, but Misha came along and broke that door down. Thankfully, Danneel and Vicky were both so supportive, and he was allowed to explore this with Misha, and he was so grateful. He wanted to show his love and appreciation for all three of them on Valentine’s day.

The first thing Jensen did was order a dozen red roses to be sent to each Danneel and Vicky for Valentine’s day. He knew he wouldn’t be able to spend Valentine’s day with Danneel on the actual day, so he figured they could spend it together over the weekend. He eventually wanted all four of them to spend more time together in person. Jensen just really wanted to make sure the three of them knew how much he loved them, and how much he appreciated all the love and support they’ve given him.

It was the Friday before Valentine’s day, and filming had wrapped up even earlier than expected. Jensen had a flight later that day to go home to see Danneel and the kids, but Danneel didn’t think he was going to get in until Saturday morning, so he was going to surprise her by showing up a little early. Jared still had a to finish filming a couple things, but both Jensen and Misha were done, so they headed back to Jensen’s trailer. They still hadn’t told anyone, not even Jared. Jensen wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t want anyone to know, but the four of them. And if he was being honest, sneaking around and having a secret were also kind of hot. He would tell Jared soon, but for now this was just something for the four of them to know. Their own little secret.

Jensen opened the door to his trailer, and closed it behind him. As soon as he did that, Misha grabbed Jensen around the waist, pulled him close, and began making out with him. Jensen lost in the kiss, as his hands made their way into Misha’s hair.

After making out with Misha for a few minutes, Jensen pulled away, because he had to be at the airport soon to fly home to see Danneel, “Mish, Misha. We gotta stop. I gotta be at the airport soon,”

“I know. I was hoping we’d have a little time before you left,” Misha pouted.

“I know, but don’t worry, we’re gonna spend Valentine’s day together, Mish. Plus, you’re gonna see Vicky and the kids this weekend, before we have some alone time next week. Now you can either stand there and pout or help me pack and pout, but with an added bonus of getting to makeup with me during it,” Jensen told Misha.

“Fine I’ll help you pack,” Misha said, still pouting.

“Thank you,” Jensen said a little smugly, before giving Misha a quick peck.

Misha helped Jensen pack, which took twice as long as it would have if Jensen had done it himself, because Misha kept distracting him with kisses and making Jensen model the clothes he was bringing with him. It was worth it, but now Jensen was going to be late, so he gave one last quick goodbye kiss to Misha before he left.

Misha was done on set that day, and he had the weekend off, so he drove home to see Vicky and the kids. He didn’t have anything planned, but he knew he wanted to see them.

Meanwhile, Jensen was not as late as he thought he was going to be to the airport, and his flight took off early. There were no direct flights from Vancouver to Austin, so he flew to Los Angeles, and took a connecting flight from there to Austin. He had about 45 minutes of layover time, and after getting coffee, which took about five minutes, he was bored again. He felt like a little kid. Part of him was nervous, because this whole Valentine’s day thing was throwing him off this year, because now Misha was in the mix. Normally he’d just spend the weekend with Danneel, and if he could stay for Valentine’s day, then he would, and if not, he’d FaceTime her from set. Now he has Misha to think about, and that makes him nervous for so many reasons, and he just didn’t want to think about any of those, but he also needed to get those feelings off his chest, and he needed someone to calm him down.

He thought about calling Danneel, since he always calls her if he needs advice, but she might wonder why he’s calling or ask where he is, and he still wanted to surprise her by coming earlier than he originally told her. He thought about Jared, but he was probably still filming, and he still wasn’t ready to disclose this new part of his life to Jared, yet. It’s not that he didn’t trust him, it’s just he didn’t know how to bring it up, and he was still figuring this new relationship, so he hadn’t told anyone yet.

That left Misha. Misha always gave the best advice, and could always make him laugh, no matter how bad he was feeling. _Misha. I’ll call Misha_ Jensen decided.

Jensen dialed up Misha’s number and waited for him to answer.

“Hey, Jensen, what’s up?” Misha asked when he answered the phone.

“Uh, nothing, I’m just sitting here in LA waiting for my flight to Austin to take off, but I have a little time before then, so, I’m just waiting here,” Jensen said awkwardly, because he was really nervous, and he knew Misha would pick up on it.

“Jay, you okay?” Misha said softly, sensing something was wrong with Jensen.

“Just give me a sec, hang on,” Jensen got up and tried to find a quieter place where he was alone, so he could tell Misha what was bothering him without letting the entire airport know his business. He found a quiet little nook, where he could still hear if they called people to board the flight, “Okay, I found a little bit more private place for us to talk,” Jensen told Misha when he settled in his new place.

“Jen, what’s going on? You’re starting to worry me a little. Everything okay?” Misha asked.

“Mish, I-“ Jensen paused, “I’m just anxious about this weekend and Valentine’s Day and all,” Jensen confessed.

“What are you worried about, Jensen? You’re going home to Danneel this weekend, and you and I are going to spend it together, during the week,”

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen said very softly and nervously.

That’s when it clicked for Misha. He knew why Jensen was worried, “Jay, listen to me. Calm down. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to go home with Danneel, who you love very much, and who loves you. You’re going to spend a romantic weekend together. You’re going to work a little at your brewery, and you’ll get to spend time with your kids,” Misha paused letting that sink in. He knew if he mentioned Danneel, Jensen’s kids, and the brewery, he figured Jensen would think of those things as safe and familiar to him, and he’d calm down a bit, “Now. You and me. I know you’re worried, but don’t be. Danneel is okay with us. We talked about this. She wants us to do this and she supports us. She loves us. As far as Valentine’s Day goes, we don’t have to go out, if you don’t want to be seen together in public, if you’re worried about being caught. We don’t even have to do anything special. I just want to be with you, just you and me. I love you, Jay,” Misha said that last part softly. 

Misha picked up on why Jensen was so worried, without Jensen having to explicitly tell him. Jensen was so thankful for that, and was so glad Misha was very intuitive like that.

“I know, Mish. I know, you’re right. It’s just I’m a simple guy, and doing something this out-of-the-box makes me nervous. I’m out of my comfort zone here. And you’ve been a big part in helping me get outside that comfort zone, and I wanna thank you for that, it’s just doing this that are weird or not normal is hard for me. I’m not like you, Misha. It’s just a little scary for me,”

“Jay, you don’t have to be scared. I know it can be hard, but just be yourself, and accept this as part of who you are and be confident, okay? I know that can be hard, but you’re brave enough to do that,”

“Thanks, Mish. I love you so much. And I really want to show that to you, and I planned on us having a special dinner together at my apartment in Vancouver. It would be just us. We could have a romantic evening alone. Is that okay?”

Misha smiled. Jensen was such a soft romantic, and Misha loved it, because he was just as much of a soft romantic as he was, “That sounds wonderful, Jensen. Gonna give me any hints?”

“Nah. For once I’m gonna switch things up and keep you on your toes,” Jensen said a little playfully to Misha. 

“Bring it on, Ackles,” Misha replied.

Jensen was about to reply, when he heard they were starting to board his flight, so he had to go, “Mish. They just called my flight for boarding. I gotta go, but thanks, Mish. Love you,”

“Love you too. Have a safe flight,” 

“Thanks,”

They both hung up. Jensen went to go board his flight, and Misha to go home and visit Vicky and the kids. Misha drove down to his home in Washington. He opened the door and greeted Vicky and the kids. 

“Hey, Vicky,” Misha said as he walked in and kissed his wife.

“Hey, babe,”

That was all the alone time they got before West and Maison came running up to Mish to show them their latest idea, and soon Misha was caught up in more cooking adventures, and possibly destroying the kitchen in the process.

Meanwhile Jensen had landed in Austin and was heading to the brewery to surprise Danneel. On the way over he just kept thinking about spending the weekend with her, and he got so excited just thinking about being with his wife in their brewery. His call with Misha did him a world of good, he felt less anxious and much happier. Misha had that effect on most people, though.

He had to shed a few layers that he needed in Vancouver, but didn’t need for Austin. He had a pair of dark wash jeans, his blue and black plaid shirt with pockets that he wore evey week, and a Family Business hat.

Jensen pulled up to the brewery, and went to look for Danneel. As he walked through the brewery, he stopped and took pictures with fans. He put his finger to his lips and told fans to be quiet, so he could surprise Danneel, who was currently behind the bar. _Man she’s amazing,_ Jensen thought. She was hard at work getting people drinks, chatting with the customers, and she looked stunning in an old band shirt and a yellow and blue head band.  
Jensen walked behind Danneel, and tapped her on the shoulder, as was turned around, getting filling up a glass with beer.

“Hey, babe,” Jensen said, as Danneel turned around.

“Hey. OH HEY, Jay,” Danneel said as she turned around and recognized that it was Jensen behind her.

Jensen gave her a long kiss on the lips, before helping her behind the bar. The two worked the rest of the day behind the bar together. They worked as a team getting people’s drinks and food, and Jensen loved every minute of it. They worked so well together, and Jensen really enjoyed being able to spend more time with Danneel. 

After the brewery closed for the night, Jensen and Danneel went home, to spend some time alone. The twins were already asleep, but JJ was still up so Jensen put her to bed. He sung to her so she’d fall asleep. He then kissed her goodnight, and then went off to his bedroom with Danneel, and they spent the rest of the night together.

Misha had spent his whole day cooking with West and Maison, combining foods you would never think would ever be combined. He loved his kids’ imaginations. Of course Vicky was behind the camera, filming their shenanigans, laughing at all the crazy ideas the kids came up with that Misha went along with.

The next morning, Jensen got up early. As much as he liked to sleep in, he liked to spend as much time with his family as he possibly could. He wanted to make them breakfast, so he went all out. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit were all on the table, when Danneel came down with the twins and JJ. The five of them had a family breakfast together, before Danneel and Jensen had to get to work at the brewery.

The whole weekend was just a nice relaxing weekend for Jensen. He spent his mornings with his family, he worked during the day, and at night he got to spend it with Danneel. He couldn’t have imagined it going better. 

It was late Sunday night, and he was packing his bag for his early flight tomorrow, when Danneel came up to him, “So, I never got to ask you, are you and Misha doing something special for Valentine’s Day?”

 _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this. Hearing my wife ask me about my other partner,_ Jensen thought.

“Uh, I was just planning on cooking for him, and having an evening in my apartment. I don’t want to risk us going out and being seen together. But I’m worried that just a dinner is too simple for him. I mean it’s Misha. He may want something more elaborate than that,” Jensen said, suddenly insecure at his plans. Lucky for him, Danneel was there to reassure him.

“Jensen. It’s Misha. He’s not going to care what you guys do, as long as you are together. That’s all he wants. Don’t put too much pressure on yourself. Misha knows you love him. Just do something from your heart for him, and he’ll be happy,” She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his hand, and pulling him to bed, “C’mon. Better get some sleep for your early flight in the morning,”

The first half of the week flew by for Jensen, and before he knew it, Valentine’s day was upon him, and he realized he didn’t have as much time to cook as he thought, so he’d have to order carry out from somewhere. He had scenes early in the morning, and thankfully Misha had a few scenes with him, and a lot afternoon scenes, so he had time to get ready for their evening together. 

Misha had come to set early, even though he didn’t have to be there because he wanted to spend some time with Jensen. He helped Jensen run through his lines a little bit before he had to go on set.

Misha watched his scenes, because he loved watching Jensen act. He was so talented, and he felt like he could still learn so much from him. Each time they stopped the scene, Jensen would look over at Misha and smile, who was looking at him in a way he only ever thought Danneel would.

Misha had to leave so, he could go to wardrobe and makeup. Jensen definitely felt a little different not having Misha there. Jared, who was also filming with him, noticed Jensen kept looking over at Misha, every time they stopped. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jared asked Jensen.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Jensen replied.

“Well, normally Misha doesn’t watch us film, but he did today, and every single time we stop rolling, you keep looking at him. Is something going on with you two? Are you guys?” Jared was really confused, but also concerned. Jensen had seemed really different lately, and Jensen told him everything, so he just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

“Yeah, man we’re fine. Listen, while we have a break, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back,” Jensen said before leaving, but he headed to Misha’s trailer.

 _Damnit. Jared knows something’s up. How many others know? Has someone spotted them the time they made out behind his trailer. Or the time they walked to wardrobe holding hands? Shit,_ Jensen’s mind was reeling.

Jensen burst through the doors of Misha’s trailer, and was met with an empty room. He realized that he Misha was probably in makeup, because he had scenes to shoot soon. Jensen had to just calm himself down, and get back to set before Jared got suspicious.

“You were gone a while,” Jared noted when Jensen got back.

“Whatever, man,” Jensen said, hoping Jared would just drop it. Jared did, but noticed he was definitely a little shaken. 

Misha walked on set, and immediately Jared noticed a change in Jensen’s behavior. He was a lot calmer and much more relaxed. Jensen only had a few scenes with them, before he had the rest of the day off. He didn’t prank Misha. He didn’t want these scenes to take any longer than they had to. Once he was done, he raced to get back into his normal clothes, so he could just focus on getting tonight ready for Misha. Plus, he had to call Danneel to wish her Happy Valentine’s Day.

He got back to his apartment, and as he turned on the stove, he called Danneel.

“Hey, Jensen. Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said, when she answered the phone.

“Hey, babe, same to you. I love you,” 

“Love you, too,”

“How’s it going?”

“Good. Kids are good. Brewery is good. I’m good. And my husband sent me beautiful flowers, so you, know, life’s good. Can’t complain, babe,”

“Good. I’m glad you like the flowers,”

“So, you ready for tonight with Misha?”

“I’m actually about to start on dinner for us,”

“Trying to be a chef I see,”

“Hey, I can cook,”

“Look, Jensen, we both know that between the two of you, Misha is the better cook,”

“We’ll excuse me for trying to do something nice for Misha,”

“You’re such a sap,”

“Shut up,”

“I love you,”

“I love you, too, Dee,”

“Babe, I gotta go. Gotta get back to work,”

“Have fun, babe,”

“Thanks. Have fun with Misha tonight,” Danneel said before she hung up.

After he hung up, Jensen started cooking like crazy. He boiled pasta, made an alfredo sauce from scratch, marinated and cooked chicken, and made a pot of green beans. He knew there was something else he needed to have, so he called up the same restaurant he and Misha went to one of the first time’s they had gone out, just the two of them, to that very unique restaurant, and ordered the craziest items they had. He figured he’d order one of those dishes for them tonight.

Misha texted him, saying he was done for the day, and Jensen told him to come over to his place. Jensen got to work, setting up their evening. He put a beautiful red table cloth on the table, which he had bought a couple days ago. He added a couple candles on the table, along with some white rose petals for an extra touch. Jensen laid out their plates with pasta, chicken, green beans, and the dish from the restaurant. He filled their glasses with expensive, red wine, before running off to change.

He heard a knock at his door, and he knew Misha was here. He grabbed the bouquet of roses he had got for Misha. He opened the door and stared at Misha, who was wearing tight, long-sleeved, blue shirt that really brought out his eyes.

“Hey, Mish. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jensen said, as he gave the bouquet to Misha.

“Thank you, Jensen,” Misha said as he entered the apartment, and Jensen closed the door behind him, “Here, I got you something,” Misha said, once they were inside, and handed Jensen a bottle of his favorite whiskey.

“Wow, Mish. Thanks,” Jensen said giving him a quick peck on this lips.

“No problem, babe,” Misha said, “Oh, Vicky called, and she wanted to thank you for the flowers. That was sweet of you, Jensen,”

“Well I wanted to show her how much I care about her and I figured since we’re all in this new relationship together, I’d give her a little something,”  
“That was really thoughtful,” Misha said, before adding, “Wow, this all looks really good,” after he noticed all the food, “Babe, did you do this yourself?”

“Yes, I did. I wanted to cook for you, and do something to show you how much I love you,” Jensen said, as he put his arm around Misha’s waist, and lead him to his chair, which he pulled out for him, “Well all except one thing, which I think you’ll recognize,” 

Misha stared at his plate, before noticing the very odd part of the food, and he started laughing.

“I can’t believe you ordered this,” Misha said.

“Well, I wanted to have something else, so why not have something we had on one of our first time’s out together,”

“That’s really sweet, Jay,”

Jensen blushed at the compliment, “So, c’mon start eating. Tell me how everything else is. I made all the rest of the things on your plate,”

Misha took a bite of the chicken, and then a forkful of the pasta, “Oh, Jensen this is really good. I didn’t think you cooked that often,” 

“I don’t. I just looked up a few recipes for tonight. I learned a little for you. Maybe you and West and Maison could teach me,” he was only joking a little, because he secretly did want to be in one of those crazy videos Misha did with his kids.

“Well, I don’t think they’ll teach you anything, except what not to do. You should’ve seen them this weekend,” Misha started before telling Jensen all the crazy food combinations his kids came up with.

Both of them just started sharing stories about their kids, and were laughing, and having a wonderful time. Misha started to talk about some crazy experience he’d had in his past, and Jensen found himself throwing his body back as he laughed at the stories. By the time they had finished dinner, they were both in tears from laughing so hard.

Jensen went to grab then more wine, but before they got too drunk, Misha wanted to share with Jensen, the other gift he got him. One that was more valuable, than the 70-dollar bottle of whiskey he gave him earlier in the evening.

“Hey Jensen, I do have one more gift for you. It’s a poem I wrote for you. When I’m with you, I feel complete. It’s like everything I could have ever wanted, I have in you. You’re not just my partner; you’re my best friend, teacher, and my supporter. I couldn’t imagine my life without you, and my heart is yours as long as you’ll have it,”

Jensen was tearing up, for a whole different reason after hearing Misha’s poem. He felt so lucky to have Misha in his life. He loved him so much, and after hearing Misha’s poem, he was happy to know he had made a big of an impact on Misha’s life, as Misha had on his. He couldn’t help feeling a bit insecure though, all he did was steal a recipe online and cook a stupid dinner, and here Misha wrote him a poem, “Misha, I-. That was beautiful. I love you so much. I just want you to know, you’ve made such an impact on my life. I’ve done things I wouldn’t have if it weren’t for you, and you have taught me so much, and I just really want to thank you for all of that. You always know what I need, and you make me laugh whenever I’m having a down day, Mish. I just want you to know how important you are to me. I never thought that I’d get this chance to be here with you, and I know I’m new at this and I’m a little scared, but I want to thank you for helping me. Sorry if this doesn’t sound as nice as your poem,”

“Jensen, I love you too. I know accepting a new part of you or doing something that’s not traditional is hard. But you aren’t going through this alone. We’re all here to help you. I am here to help you. And I love you, and I’m so grateful to have you. You mean so much to me. I can’t imagine not having you in my life, and I want you to know, that no matter what, you’ve made an impact on my life. I love you, Jay. Everything about you, and you telling me what you just said, was something that I’ll treasure forever,” Misha knew Jensen was probably kicking himself because he felt like he didn’t do enough, “You’re amazing, Jensen. Too good for me, in fact,”

“I disagree,” Jensen said, before he leaned over and kissed him deeply. 

When they broke apart, Jensen got the guitar he had in his apartment, and sat on the couch, and started playing for Misha. He started playing “It’s Your Love” by Tim McGraw, because he thought of Misha and their relationship, whenever he heard it.

Misha loved hearing him sing, even though he had never heard the song before, once Jensen got to the chorus he, understood why Jensen would choose this song.

“It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love,”

 

As Jensen played, Misha got up from his chair to sit next to Jensen and lean his head on Jensen’s shoulder, as Jensen continued to sing for him. Before a few weeks ago, neither of them imagined they’d be here, but both were overjoyed, to have reached this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is bad, but I hope you all like it. No hate meant to any of them. Also, that poem of Misha's I just came up with, but the song Jensen sing's is not at all mine. That belong's to Time McGraw and I take no rights to it or any copyright or anything like that. just like the song and I know Jensen like's that artist.
> 
> Twitter: Beaniejedi33 Instagram: Beaniejedi33 photo


End file.
